The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for monitoring rotation of components in rotary equipment.
Rotary equipment, such as turbomachinery, has one or more rotating components, such as a shaft, a rotor, an impeller, compressor blades, turbine blades, or wheels. The operational parameters of the rotating components may be described by one or parameters, such as rotational speed and torque. Unfortunately, complex machinery such as gas turbine engines may complicate the use of monitoring equipment due to the size, complexity, and precision of rotating components. Therefore, it may be desirable to improve the monitoring of rotating components while reducing the cost, size, load, stress, and overall impact of the monitoring equipment on the rotating components.